cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
BJ
'BJ '''is a minor character in the feature film, ''Disney Kingdom and a major character in the cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. ''He's the second-born son of Blaster and Juarez and the younger brother of Jennifer. Background Development When the storywriter was creating Disney Kingdom, he decided to have a scene when Blaster tells the gang that ever since, Tank has entered the Disney Kingdom, he and Juarez weren't able to have a baby and raise him/her in safety and peace. But as the storywriter wrote the story, he forgot to add it, so he decided to have the birth of BJ and Jennifer be a surprise to the audience. Also, the storywriter decided to have BJ and Jennifer be recognized for a personality trait. BJ would recognized as the kind one in the family. He would also have a close and loving relationship with his father, due to the fact that they're both excitable and adventurous. On the adventures that takes place at school, BJ would be seen with his sister, Jennifer, who will kindly help him with his problems. Personality In the film, BJ was introduced as a young and excitable guinea pig who was shown to be a fast learner. BJ was an example of father like son. He inherited his father's optimism and sense of adventure. As a child, BJ hopes to grow up to be like his father, a Disney guardian. He hopes to make his father proud by protecting innocent civilians from the dangers that lurk in the Disney Kingdom. Although, he cares about the safety of innocent people, BJ needs to learn more about the responsibilities and learn what else it takes to become a Disney guardian. In the meantime, BJ is ready to learn more about his father and what it takes to become a brave and heroic Disney guardian. BJ's optimism and hyper nature can also give a reckless and mischievous nature. He'll often play a game that he's not supposed inside the castle. When his father reprimands him for his reckless behavior, BJ apologizes and tells his father that he never means to cause any trouble. BJ, however, cares about other people and their emotions. He's always aware of his actions and immediately shows sympathy towards someone who is pain or has their feeling hurt. BJ's sense of adventure is mostly shown when he helps his friend, Mark with stopping a criminal or villain who is attempting to corrupt or even destroy the Disney Kingdom. BJ acts rather feisty around villains and attempts to harm them when they insult or harm his family and friends. As a child, BJ must learn to keep his temper under control, since it might get him into trouble, in or out of school. Physical appearance BJ is a small and slender guinea pig with black and white fur and short buck-teeth. Appearances Disney Kingdom BJ is seen in the pool with his father, who teaches him how to swim while his older sister, Jennifer is inside the castle helping Annabelle prepare for her wedding. When the everything was set up, BJ and Blaster got dressed into their tuxes and attended the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins BJ appears in the film but with a small role. He has moved into the castle with his parents and sister. When Mark and the gang go on their adventure to Fabian's Castle, he and Jennifer remain in the kingdom with their mother. BJ is reunited with his father after they defeat Fabian. Disney Adventures BJ will appear in the cartoon series as a major character. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:Guinea Pigs Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Students Category:TV Animation characters Category:Rodents Category:Siblings Category:Royalty Category:Cyborgs Category:Kids Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Pre-teens Category:American characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Infants Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon